Nugget in the Dungeons
by CSBaader
Summary: Who would have imagined that Hermione Granger, considered to be the brightest witch at Hogwarts, would lose her dream job. Having to return to Hogwarts to teach never seemed to be an option, but now it is the only one. Although Ron supports her plan, he isn't very happy with the idea of her having a male teaching assistant. Anyway, where does Snape come into this?
1. Foreword

**This is my first attempt to write fan fiction, so hopefully it will improve as we go along. I've got no plan as to how long this will actually be, but considering my story plan it could keep on going for quite a while. This first chapter is mainly a sort of introduction to the story, so you will eventually get to read what's going on from other character's perspective. **

**I welcome reviewers to comment on any changes I should make, as I'm not fully aware of how this thing works :) **

I own nothing! Well, maybe one or two even more fictional characters that will appear in the near future...or not :)

* * *

**_Foreword_**

It is often the case that those who are deemed to succeed fail to do so. Nobody would have expected to see Hermione Granger having to leave her well-paid position at the Ministry's department of Magical Law Enforcement, after declaring that she had been the one to blame after the incorrect verdict regarding a ministry official and a rather rowdy group of house-elves. Hermione, probably due to her affiliation to S.P.E.W, the elf-protecting society she herself had created, felt the need to vouch for the group of house-elves in their claim against their master. However, when the case was reviewed by petition of the ministry's official family, it was discovered that the house elves had been really plotting against him and were stealing valuable ministry information from him in order to give it to a thief that wanted to steal a whole set of time turners from the ministry so that he could sell them in the black market. By the time they discharged the official from Azkaban he was permanently scarred by the presence of the dementors and had to be sent to St Mungo's, where he'll probably spend the rest of his life. Clearly this had terrible consequences for the young witch, who had so fervently defended the house elves, and therefore Hermione was forced to resign from her position and had to face the public's anger against her. This had been only 4 years after she had graduated with 7 NEWTs, all of which were graded as O.

Seeing as she would never be able to get a respectable job as the ministry, she decided that maybe she was destined to have a job, which had her out of the public's eye. The first thing that she could think of was of teacher training and pursuing a career in education. After all, her happiest years were at school and she knew for a fact that the only place where she had never made a mistake was in the classroom. So this is what she did, and in a record time of only 6 months Hermione Granger had obtained her Post Graduate Certificate of Magical Education, also known as PGCME, in Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms.

Sometimes, even for those who seem to have fallen from the grace in which the world held them for many a year, luck seems to smile at them. So was the case with Hermione. Three months after she successfully completed her PGCME she came across a rather interesting job offer in The Prophet. Who would have imagined that Horace Slughorn had decided to finally go back into retirement at such an appropriate moment in time? Of course, the young witch didn't even hesitate for a second and sent an owl addressed to Minerva McGonagall, her former head of house and current headmistress, including her CV and a letter expressing her wishes on getting the job as Potions Mistress. The scot's reply had not taken long to arrive, and of course, it involved an invitation to an interview. Hermione had been and probably still was the brightest witch of her age, albeit the Ministry's current opinion. Luckily enough, Minerva McGonagall was not a woman to overlook talent, as she had proven years before when she had first seen Harry Potter fly and discovered the brilliant Seeker in him.

The news regarding Hermione's job interview had turned The Burrow into an incredibly festive place. One only had to glance at Ron Weasley to realise how much it meant for him that Hermione's plans seemed to be flowing smoothly. After all, he knew that the faster it was all settled, the sooner he'd be able to propose to her and end up happily married. The truth is that he had planned everything before and was on the verge of proposing, but the house elf fiasco ruined everything. Hermione had not answered a single owl from anyone during nearly 6 months, and it took her nearly a whole year to decide to leave her hiding place in her parent's home and try to begin her life again. Ron knew as a matter of fact, that proposing then would only lead to one thing, rejection. Although they had nearly gone back to their loving relationship during Hermione's teacher training, he still felt that she needed to settle down first before being asked to take such an important step, so Ron had waited and would continue to do so until he thought the right moment had arrived. He had a feeling that if the interview went well, he'd be very close to the opportunity of finally asking her to marry him.


	2. McGonagall's Greeting

**Here comes my second chapter, I've left you in a bit of a cliffhanger to keep you interested. I am definitely working on increasing the length of them, so hopefully as the story begins to unfold and establishes itself, the chapters will be more lengthy. So far I've had 60 visitors and 2 Reviews.., only in a few hours! Thanks LovegoodLuna and the other reviewer for your opinions. I'm looking forward to reading other reviews from you guys. **

**I own nothing!**

**McGonagall's Greeting**

On the day of the interview, Hermione was terribly nervous. What if she couldn't convey her passion for learning and knowledge? What if the other candidates had better qualifications? And mainly, what if Professor McGonagall didn't want to hire her after what had happened in the Ministry? She got dressed and ready while her head was filled with what-ifs. She was so stressed about the whole situation that she nearly forgot to wrap her crimson and gold scarf around her neck, a clear reminder of her true Gryffindor colours, which Hermione hoped that would please the Headmistress.

The job interview was scheduled at 11:30, however Hermione decided that she did not want to risk being late so apparated to Hogsmead at 11 o'clock. The apparition pull, which usually never affected her, made her want to throw up this time, although the likelihood of this having to do with her current nervous state was high. She recovered as soon as she saw the outline of Hogwarts castle in the distance; it truly was her favourite place on earth.

Nothing can go wrong if I concentrate and try to avoid saying ridiculous things. My first interview at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement went very well, but again I was still considered to be a highly talented witch and of course, it was soon after the war had finished, so I benefited from being Harry's friend, -thought Hermione- This time I have no recent amazing feats to brag about, only a quite unfortunate event that was published by The Prophet and confirmed my fall from grace.

As she walked towards Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't help replaying the images from the last battle that had occurred there. Neville destroying the last Horcrux, Nagini; Harry and Voldemort duelling; but she mainly seeing Snape collapse in the middle of the Great Hall with Fawkes perched on his shoulder. It didn't seem to make sense to her, she had seen him bleed to death in Harry's arms in the Shrieking Shack, and Fawkes had disappeared the day that Dumbledore was buried. As to what had happened, nobody knew... Severus Snape was not a man keen to answer questions. As soon as Hermione remembered Severus Snape she shivered. If he was the one to interview her, or if he, as Deputy Headmaster and former Potions Master had any say in the decision, Hermione had as much of a chance of getting the job as Neville Longbottom had of ever making it to the English Quidditch National Team.

Luckily, standing in front of the majestic front gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a tall witch dressed in elegant purple velvet robes and not the man in the dark robes that she was dreading to see. As soon as Minerva McGonagall caught sight of the young witch she couldn't contain a gasp. She was terribly pleased to see Hermione again, and the fact that Hermione had applied for a job at Hogwarts made her extremely happy, after all she couldn't help but notice that more Gryffindor staff was needed. McGonagall had made three quarters of the decision before even interviewing Hermione, and she genuinely believed that she was the perfect choice for Potions Mistress.

Miss Granger, it was somewhat unexpected to see your application letter, I never thought that you had considered a career in education. Alas having said that, I'm very pleased to have you here-said Professor McGonagall.

Well, Professor. As you might have heard, I was given no option but to resign at the Ministry. This left me unemployed and lost, I was unsure of what I wanted to do because I had never considered leaving the job in the Wizengamot. Teaching seemed to be a viable option, so this is what brought me here-explained Hermione.

An awkward silence followed, and it wasn't broken until they faced the gargoyle that was placed at the entrance to the Headmistress' office. "Haggis" whispered the old witch and the gargoyle granted them entrance into the round office.

As you might have noticed Miss Granger, I have not lost Professor Dumbledore's tradition of having food-themed passwords. I've only felt the need to make them slightly more Scottish! Minerva McGonagall chuckled as she said those words and Hermione felt the need to smile. She had missed her former Transfiguration Professor quite a bit, and truth be told, she was pleased to be sitting in the office where she had more than once met Dumbledore and other order members.


	3. The Interview

**Here you have a slightly longer chapter, which I hope you enjoy as much as the previous ones. This story is starting quite slowly, but once we reach the beginning of the action it will increase it's pace. **

**I'd like to thank ****bazingabeast for being the first person to follow my story and I encourage all of you do follow her example ;) Also thanks to Smithback, AFLlover, and Danny Potter, I truly appreciate your reviews. Again I want to ask you to comment on anything you like/dislike or ask me any questions you have. Feel free to PM if you feel like it. **

**The Interview**

"Miss Granger, I must say that I truly doubt that you will fail to convince me that you deserve the post, however we must go through the typical conventions and therefore there is a need for me to interview you. As much as I want to offer you the job without any questioning, I am unsure as to how the Board of Directors is going to react if I do not give them an elaborate and interview-based list of reasons for your appointment. Of Course, I feel that it is not necessary for you to explain anything about the events that led to you resigning from your post at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as it is simply not relevant to the job that you have applied for here at Hogwarts. Now, I am afraid I must start questioning you. I firstly wish to ask you about your motivations. Why of all subjects would you choose to teach Potions?" Enquired the Headmistress

Blushing slightly after hearing McGonagall not make a fuss about the incident that had ruined her professional career she began to recite the answer that she had carefully prepared for the occasion. "I took my PGCME in Potions, Transfiguration and Charms because they were the subjects in which I felt that I performed best in. I would have been open to teaching any of these subjects, but it is true that Potions seems to attract me beyond measure. Having taught me you will remember how I enjoy perfection and as Potions is an exact art, mastering it requires quite a level of perfection. I feel that I can transmit this feeling to the students and encourage them to improve their performance in the subject."

While Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the Professor fired her next question. "We have had a decrease in the number of students taking Potions at NEWT level for about 15 years, do you have any ideas as to how that could be solved? Even though there was a slight improvement since Professor Slughorn came back, Potions remains an unpopular subject" _I can perfectly figure out who is to blame.. Ahem Snape mmm ahem. It's not like it is difficult to be more encouraging than him_, thought the aspiring Professor. "The main solution in my opinion is to improve the quality of teaching at lower levels, if we make the teaching more friendly at pre-OWL level it is highly likely that the students will become more fond of Potions and will want to carry on with it. Also, I think that students often miss the essence of it, they think it is all about brewing the perfect potion by practicing, but without a good theoretical background it is impossible. It is possible that if more weighing is given to theoretical assignments, students will improve in the practical side of the subject. At least that is how it worked for me" replied the young witch.

"Well I am quite sure that there was a correlation between your trips to the library and your grades, so I believe that your idea of placing more importance on theory does make sense. Of course if you make your lessons resemble those of Dolores Umbridge, I will see myself forced to fire you". At this point, McGonagall could not keep a straight face, but Hermione, who had never been able to get jokes quickly, was staring at the Scot and was as white as Nearly Headless Nick. "Oh please Miss Granger, I was only joking!", although she had clearly told the young witch that it was not serious, Hermione didn't seem to recover from the shock. She then decided that maybe actually informing her about certain aspects of the job would take her mind of it. _Bless her, Hermione is so nervous, she does seem to be interested on the job. Oh, how I'd like to have more Gryffindor company like her in the castle. _

"Miss Granger, there are a couple of things I need to let you know about the job, were you to accept it. Firstly, considering that you have never taught before you would need to receive a two week specialised training course before the start of the academic, so that you familiarise yourself with the syllabus. As much as I am aware that you would rather have Professor Slughorn deliver the course, I must warn you that he is leaving to travel around the world the second that he leaves this summer, so the one issuing you the training would be Professor Snape". _Spending two weeks of my summer with Snape? What have I possibly done to deserve this? "_In addition...-continued McGonagall. _Great, more surprises... What will it be this time? I hope that they don't make me the school psychologist now!_ ..."During the first term you will have a teaching assistant, as the ministry requires that all new staff which has had no previous experience have someone overlooking them for health and safety reasons. I have in the past dealt with this particular person, as he was once my student and I am sure that you too will get on well, Mr. Jacob Prince is a very decent young man. Would you accept with this situation?"

_It's not like a have a choice now, do I? As much as I dread the idea of having to spend more time that what is necessary with a man that considers me to be an insufferable know it all, I will have to cope with it if I want the job. And as for having an assistant, it can't be that bad can it? If McGonagall thinks he's nice, he will be. She has always been my favourite Professor, it's not she would lie to me so blatantly. _"I don't see why I wouldn't! I am looking forward to starting teaching here, if you end up offering me the job, I would accept it as quickly as I could." -replied Hermione eagerly.

Suddenly a voice that Hermione recognised began to talk. "Minerva! You didn't tell me young Miss Granger was here for a job interview. It is absolutely great to see you again. Nice scarf by the way, it is good to see that house colours remain after Hogwarts". As soon as the young witch heard Professor Dumbledore speaking she let out a gasp, how could she forget that even if he was dead, there was a portrait of him that would immortalise him. "Professor! I'm just so surprised to have heard you... Muggles don't make talking portraits and after all the lack of magic in my upbringing has kept me from thinking from a witch's frame of mind constantly" said Hermione quickly, as if she was gulping for air. She wasn't a person to be surprised, as she liked to think of her having everything under control. The portrait spoke again "Minerva, if you don't convince the Board of Directors to hire her, I will. You know I always liked to welcome former students into the staff".


	4. Breaking the news

**First of all I'd like to thank all of you who support me with reviews and follow the story. I'm very grateful! Remember, if you have any complaints, questions or suggestions just PM me or leave a review. Please follow!**

**Duj, thank you for reviewing so extensively, I truly appreciate it when readers voice their opinions. Regarding Minerva's attitude, I think that we have to remember that Hermione has always been her favourite and teacher's pet, having an opportunity to employ her has probably been her dream since Hermione graduated! Also the question about the decrease in number of students was just a sort of test for her, as it something that many teachers get asked at job interviews, mainly to see how their brain works as this gives them a sort of insight. However I do see your point when you talk about grades, but you have to bear in mind that Slughorn has been teaching in this particular AU since HBP and he was definitely more lenient with grades. **

* * *

After leaving Professor McGonagall's office, Hermione couldn't feel happier. She knew for sure that the job was hers, but she didn't want to break the news to anyone yet until she received an owl confirming it official. However what made her smile the most was seeing Dumbledore, even if he was really just a portrait. He stood there in his clear blue robes and looked at her through his half moon spectacles which he always wore, his hand which had been blackened by a curse before his death was not so anymore. It almost seemed as if he was alive, he had even made McGonagall offer her a lemon drop and he had noticed her gryffindor scarf! Nobody could ever say that he wasn't observant. She couldn't wait to tell Harry all about their conversation, after all he missed Dumbledore the most as he had been more than just his headmaster; he had been his mentor and guide through the hardest of times. Hermione kept on moving through her memories of Hogwarts until she reached the gates, from which she apparated to The Burrow.

Before she could even see the building, Hermione was surrounded by the smell of homemade food. Molly Weasley, who was already playing the role of mother in law, had been incredibly excited about Hermione's interview and therefore thought that the best way to show this was to greet the girl with a tasty lunch after coming back from Hogwarts. However what caught Hermione's attention was the red-headed figure sitting on the porch biting its nails nervously. Immediately the witch ran towards him and hugged him. "How did it go? Tell me it went well please, love" asked Ron timidly. "Oh Ron, it went very well, I still think that there were a couple of moments where I could have shown more knowledge of the subject but.." She was interrupted by Ron's lips crushing against hers, to which she responded by embracing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron was not the sort of person who liked to demonstrate his feelings with words, in fact, he was quite the opposite and therefore used every excuse to kiss, hug or hold Hermione

"Ugh...GROSE GUYS!". George Weasley, who had suddenly appeared next to the front door, was now making puking noises as he pointed at the couple. "George, why do you always have to ruin my moments of glory?", bellowed his younger brother. "Well, maybe you should keep your couple moments private. Oh and by the way Hermione, how was your meeting with McGonagall? Did she say anything about the ever increasing number of our products that she confiscates?" Just as he was finishing, Molly called them to the table and Hermione didn't have time to answer his question. However she knew for a fact that she would be questioned by the whole family at lunch and she could give all of her explanations then. When Hermione entered the room she suddenly understood the wonderful smell that she had detected as she apparated, the table was full of delicious food and like always at the Weasley's, it would suffice to feed at least half the population of Britain. There were roasted chickens, platters full of potatoes cooked in several different ways and of course, a the traditional tower of treacle tarts waiting for them.

As soon as the brunette sat at the table filled with redheads she was bombarded with questions. They wanted to know everything, from the Headmistress' attire to what her first question was, including details about the Minerva McGonagall's facial expressions. After over an hour, Hermione had answered all of the questions that had come into their minds and therefore she decided that it was a good moment to tell them about the 'highlight' of the interview. "There is only one thing that I'm not looking forward too… I have to do a two week training course with Professor Snape". At this point, most of them dropped their forks on their plates and stared at the girl blankly, a sudden silence invaded the table. Even if he had been cleared of all charges by the Wizengamot and, like the Golden Trio and all the members of the Order of the Phoenix, was regarded as a hero, the Weasleys still didn't trust the man and George, who was reaching for his missing ear, had never truly forgiven him. "At least you'll learn how not to teach" said Ron, while he was stuffing his mouth with some chicken wings. Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. "Well, I guess every cloud has a silver lining"

* * *

A slight rasp on the door was heard and a man dressed in all black entered the round office. "I do not recall asking you to come in, Severus" said Minerva calmly. "It wasn't like you weren't expecting me to come, you called for me. Now, what is it you want that is important enough to disturb me while I'm reading" growled Severus Snape. The Scottish witch had been trying to prepare herself for this conversation, she knew that Severus was not going to be pleased at all when she told him that Miss Granger, who he had despised during her school year for being not only insufferable but a gryffindor, was going to become the new potions teacher and that he was going to be responsible for her induction training. _Oh, this is going to be hell, why did I even accept the job as Headmistress?_

"Well, I have found someone for the potions position, so I thought..." "Who is it?" Interrupted briskly Snape. "Severus, please calm down. It is somebody who you know very well from.." Again, Minerva was interrupted "Tell me you have not hired Potter" _Close enough, Severus_ "Of course not! He's busy working in the Auror office. I've hired young Miss Granger" stated the Headmistress. "YOU HAVE NOT" yelled the former potions master, who had already clenched his left left fist and was reaching for his wand with his right, ready to destroy the nearest table with a well aimed hex. "She doesn't even have a master in potions. Miss Granger was forced to resign from her last job, you have absolutely no evidence of her abilities beyond those that she proved to have during her school years. It wasn't even complicated to shine among all of those dunderheads!". Severus' anger was evident in his tone, which made Minerva tremble as she thought of telling him about his tutoring. However she soon remembered that after all she was not only the boss but Severus' senior and former teacher, which gave her the confidence to go ahead with her initial plan. McGonagall began her explanation, "Miss Granger was the best qualified of all the candidates that applied for the position and since the Ministry no longer requires that the Hogwarts' Potion Masters hold a mastery in potions, she was overly qualified with her PGCME. Severus please, do not doubt that she is perfect for the job, I do not pick my staff just based on my fondness for them". Snape chuckled, but allowed the headmistress to continue speaking. "I'm telling you, eventually you will agree with me! By the way, your cousin Jacob will be her teaching assistant during the first term. Oh and don't worry, as you are so concerned about her capabilities you will be in charge of providing her with the two week induction training that the Ministry requires new staff to receive."

"Minerva, you old hag! This is taking things one step too far... First you bring in my foolish cousin into the castle, when I haven't spoken to Jacob since I finished my education here and I would have preferred to never share a roof with him, and then you force me to train Miss Granger. This is unbelievable, had I known that I was going to have to give the insufferable know-it-all private lessons 4 years after she graduated, I might have just died in the Shrieking Shack." At this point, the former Death Eater was speaking so loudly that some of the portraits in the Headmistress' office had awoken and were staring curiously at Snape, which had inhabited the office during the last year of the war. Eventually, Phineas Nigellus Black, who was known for butting in in other people's conversation, decided to intervene. "Minerva, am I understanding this correctly? Are you seriously going to employ that muggleborn that retrieved my portrait from my noble family's house and stuck me in her handbag for nearly a whole year? I can clearly understand why Severus is annoyed! I think that you just want to bring back some of your beloved lion cubs as staff so that you ensure that the House Cup never ends with the Slytherins, their rightful winners". Dylis Derwent, who had decided to return from her frame in St Mungo's stared at Phineas' portrait with annoyance and started telling him off; "Phineas please swallow up those stupid Slytherin prejudices, Miss Granger is a marvellous witch and was always praised by Albus. Surely she must be up to the job." Dumbledore, having heard his name, woke up and stared at Minerva and Severus."Who is calling my name? Is my assistance required?", _Of course, Albus had to join in_; thought Snape.

With a turn of his cloak, Severus started to walk towards the door, cursing under his breath. What had he done to deserve this? Not only had he suffered seven years of having the know-it-all in his classroom, waving her hand in his face, now he was expected to take time of his holidays and attempt teach the girl some even more advanced potions. As soon as he touched the door handle, Minerva spoke up and told him happily that he was to begin Miss Granger's training on the 1st of August. He better get some rest during the summer, because it was going to be a long two weeks...


End file.
